Home
by Becksibee
Summary: Harry's been in London since Friday for meeting, however he returns home early.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor sadly will I ever own Vicar Of Dibley. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction wrote that isn't Harry Potter, I hope I captured the characters right. I would like to thank my friend Cheryl Selkirk for been my Bata for this story.

* * *

**Home  
**_By Rebecca Foster  
__Edited by Cheryl Selkirk_

It was late one cold Sunday evening in February, the frost was already starting to settle on the surrounding grass, walls, fences, leafless trees. He stopped and looked up at the sky, It was black and not a cloud in sight, thousands of white dots winked at him and he just smiled. When he lived in London he practically forgot what the stars looked like. It was one of the first things he noticed when he moved here a few months back and one of the things he missed when he had to return for work. Not the thing he missed the most mind, just one of them. He smiled and continued to walk along the now familiar path, houses all around had there lights out, except one window of the Horton house where he heard numerous children screaming at each other, even that noise made him smile, he did jog quickly out of sight in case anyone looked out of the window. He did love all his wife's God-children, but at this time of night he just wanted to see his wife.

He walked past church and grave yard, illuminated by the almost full moon. Grave yards used to always creep him out a little, but now... not so much, less then a minute later he arrived outside the small cottage. A soft light illuminated the living room window, and he took a moment to appreciate how much had changed since the day he moved into Sleepy Cottage. When he moved here from London it was to escape the rushed isolated life style, his colleagues laughed about how moving from a city to a village would make him less isolated, he proved them wrong that first night. That first knock at the door proved them all wrong, it was a unfamiliar sound and startled him for a second before he answered the door. Then when he did, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and he had visited a fair bit of the world. He shook his head slightly bringing him back from his retrieve. His wife wasn't expecting him until tomorrow, but leaving her on Friday evening felt like his heart was being ripped out, it was the first time they had being apart and he couldn't wait a moment longer, he left his meeting early and caught the last train home, and just managed to catch the last bus to Dibley.

He slowly walked to the door and knocked, "GO AWAY" he heard his wife shout and he smiled a little at hearing what he expected, but he was also saddened at the tone in her voice. It was something he doubted anyone else would pick up on. He dropped his bag and proceeded to knocked on the door again before he grabbed the top of the door frame leaning slightly forward. He heard her stomping annoyingly towards the door, the latch pulled open the door swing open, he briefly saw her stood there in a pair of old cotton pyjamas and one of his old work out t-shirts stretched obscenely across her large chest, his dressing gown wrapped around her like a shawl its length making it trail behind her short legs. But she was sad and her face was tear stained, "Alice, Jesus doesn't care if Hugo accidentally wore yo-" and then she squealed

"Hello Gorgeous,"

"_Aghh_!"

"If the man of the house isn't home I want to take you upstairs and peel those sexy pyjamas off you and have my dirty way with you," he said huskily before biting his bottom lip. She tried to speak but it all came out garbled. He brought his hands down and cupped her face before gently kissing her lips. He went to pull back when her hand moved to the back of his and her kiss deepened. He pulled back and used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears. "Hello," he whispered.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," she said.

"I missed you to much," he whispered his reply and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Harry Jasper Kennedy, get that gorgeous bottom of yours in here now, its freezing out there," she said as she pulled him by the scruff of his coat. "You must be freezing, I'll put kettle on and get you warmed up," she said pulling him along and refusing to let go.

"I know a better way to warm up," he said taking charge and spinning her around to face him, he lowered his head and proceeded to kiss her deeply, while she removed his jacket. They made their way clumsy up the stairs while trying to removed the layers of clothing he was wearing before they collapsed into the bed and proceed to show how much they missed each other.

_**HGHGHGHG**_

The following morning Harry woke to a weak light shining through the un-curtained window, he groaned annoyed and sleepy, its a bad move not closing your curtains in this house its amazing what people can see from down there. He figured he should close them but quickly changed his mind, he closed his eyes and rolled over to wrap his arm around his wife, only for it to hit the bed instead. He quickly opened his eyes again and sat up, "Gerry?" he called lifting the cover off himself and swinging his legs over to the side, he stood up and quietly headed downstairs, momentarily thinking it was a bad idea, anyone could be there. Thankfully no body was, just his wife humming happily in kitchen while she cooked breakfast. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her back flush with himself, and kissed her lightly below her ear "You're wearing to much," he quietly whispered while he lightly ran his hand down her ample chest to the rope of her dressing gown and slowly untied it, she turned in his arms to face him, a smile so wide on her and kissed him "Morning," she said brightly. He just smiled at her and lifted her onto the counter and proceeded to show her how much he loved her.

Nether heard the door unlock as Alice used her in case of emergency key.

"Morning Vicar, I found this bag on your door step, Oh Hello Harry your back already?"

"What the hell Alice? Get out. OUT!" shouted Geraldine mortified.

"Well that was unplanned," said Harry, voice muffled from his hiding place at her neck, he heard a panicking Alice leave and the door snap shut, it was obvious he was embarrassed, his face bright red. "I... I'm still good if you are?" he stuttered unsure whether he should proceed or leave and go upstairs to dress. She smiled sweetly at him and moved her hand from his back to the back of his head and pulled his face toward him, she kissed him lightly yet with fire, "might as well finish what you started, handsome."

Afterwards, Geraldine put a sign on her front door with the words 'GO AWAY' and checked the latch was dropped, she joined her husband on the couch and wrapped a blanket around them "Did you tape it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded "You haven't watched it already have you?" he groaned knowing her adoration for that mulleted dandy. "No Harry, I haven't. Saturday night was spent listening to Alice go on about Jesus forgiving Hugo." "You mentioned something about that last night when you answered the door, what did he put on?" he asked curiously. "Please don't make me repeat it," she shuddered. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as she pressed play on the video remote. "You've got to admit, that Guy of Gisborne does have a lovely bottom, I could just bite it," she said. Harry looked down at her with a bemused look on his face before raising his eyebrow. "Yours is better," she told him quickly. "But you've never bitten mine," he replied with a playful look in his eyes and a pout on his thin lips. "Right, turn over," she demanded.

When the vicar didn't turn up for the Parish council meeting they decided they would go to her, they reached the cottage and David was just about to knock before he saw the sign. It was unusual for the Vicar not to open her door to anyone. It was then he heard Harry scream and Geraldine giggle "Hmm Yummy," "I'll show you yummy", "No Harry, no, no, noooooo" she said laughing. David looked to the group and motioned them away from the house. He for sure didn't want to disturb the newly weds.

_**HGHGHGHG**_

Harry awoke to a dull drizzly sky. Knowing he should get up and actually do some work today he turned over to find his wife fast asleep. He smiled and just laid looking at her, absorbing her features, imprinting them to his memory like he already had done what seems a hundred times already. Her face, her curves, her fabulous bosom as she called them, and he did agree. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead before gently getting out of bed. Pulling on a pair of boxers and a lose t-shirt he headed downstairs and filled the kettle. He leaned against the side and yawned wide while rubbing his face. "That's my kettle," he said out loud just noticing for the first time that it was his kettle that he thought was lost in transit, that was being used the for the last two months, he made a mental note to asked Gerry about that. He made a fresh pot of tea and as he went to get a mug out the cupboard smiled, it was the side he made love to his wife on yesterday morning.

He dug out a pair of jogging bottoms and hoodie and a pair of trainers before grabbing some change, and hot cup of tea in hand he took a walk to the village shop to get a newspaper and a bar of chocolate for Gerry. Thankfully the drizzly rain which he woke up to eased off but it looked as if it would pour down at any minute. Walking through the village it felt liked he'd lived there all his life, dog walkers saying morning, chorus of "Morning Harry," and children on there way to school running up to him to tell him they missed him at church on Sunday, in which he promised he would be there this Sunday. He wasn't a believer in God, not like his wife. His ideal Sunday used to involved staying in bed till late, and moping around his flat only leaving to get a paper. Gerry told him before they married that he didn't have to come to the services but he argued that it was his job as her Husband to do that. It lasted two Sunday in which he felt guilty thinking of all the way he could dirty his slate so he offered to help out in Sunday School. He helped set up games and activities and the kids all loved him. Now Monday was his lazy day. He didn't do any work until mid afternoon if at all and Gerry did the same, she asked people not to call until after dinner, unless it was an actual, serious emergency, that way they were guaranteed a lay in and some times without the possibility of interruptions. He picked up a copy of _'The Independent' _for himself, and a copy of '_Heat Magazine' _for his wife which he couldn't understand why anyone would find it a good read. He added a few selected Chocolate bars to the mixed and headed back home, drinking the last dregs of his tea. When he entered his home the house was still empty and quite, indicating Gerry was still sleeping, he put the chocolate in the fridge, her magazine on the coffee table. He pored himself another cup of tea and before he settled down to read his paper he stripped off to just his boxers and T-shirt again.

Half an hour later he was settled at the desk in the living room, files of receipts and forms in front of him, pen and paper, calculator scribbling numbers down. As usual he got lost in his own little world when he heard a creak on the stairs, he sat up straight to stretched and looked to see his wife coming down the stairs, dressing gown wrapped around her, sleep in her eyes, hair everywhere and he smiled "Morning Beautiful," he said standing up and walking towards her and kissed her lightly. "Tea?" he asked. She replied with a grunted yawn he took as a yes and went to make her a drink. "Got a you a magazine from the shop" he called through while fussing about making toast and setting cups out. He filled the tea pot and placed it on a tray with a pile of toast before heading into the living room and settled on the couch next to Gerry. She filled the mugs up and took a grateful gulp sighing in relief "Thank you, Harry," she said snuggling up to him. After the pot was empty and the toast gone Harry was back at the desk and Gerry was moping around the house in a bored manner. "Gerry, you know I love you but please find something to do. You're distracting me," he said not looking up. _'Finally,' _she thought. She stood and let her dressing gown _slip f_rom her shoulders before walking over to her Husband "But Harry I am _soooo bored_," she stated. He looked up from his work now and gulped, "Gerry please cover yourself, I am human and I _NEED _to get this sorted by four," he pleaded, feeling his self restraint fading. She sauntered away to the couch but chose her position carefully, enough so he could see her out the corner of his eye. He groaned inwardly and tired to ignore her sighing to no avail "Gerry," he groaned out turning on his chair to face her. His elbows on his knees while his chin rested on his hands. And she just smiled "What's up darling?" she asked innocently. "I think you know the answer to that" he groaned quietly and she giggled, "And you can't act all innocent with that marvellous bosom hanging out you know," he stated arching one eye brow at her. "Well you best come over here and tell me off hadn't you?" she stated knowing she was winning this one. He stood up and moved over to his wife, leaning himself over her and pressing himself into her, and taking her lips to his own. She could already feel the effect he had on her, the change in her breathing, how her body tingled from every touch.

*_Knock, Knock, Knock_* on their front door and they both groaned. "Just ignore it," she said deepening the kiss while her hands moved the hem of his t-shirt. *_Knock, Knock, Knock_* on the front door again. "I think I should get that," he said into her lips. She groaned again but nodded. He pecked her on the lips lightly once more and went to answer the door. "Hello David," he said loudly so Gerry heard him. David gave him a look up and down and Harry became acutely aware how aroused he was, angling himself away from the temperamental councillor his cheeks flushing terribly in his embarrassment. "Hello Harry, is the Vicar home?" he asked deciding not to comment. "Err yes," he said not wanting to let him but knowing if he said no he knew he would be lying. "Harry let the man in," said Geraldine. Harry stood back to let David in and indicated he joined her in the living room closing the door after him. He leaned with his back against the door and banged his head on it a few times.

"Ahh Vicar there you are. I just popped by to see if you were ok?" he asked. "I sure am, why do you ask?" she asked curiously. "Well it just you didn't turn up the parish council meeting yesterday." Harry was leaning against the wall into the living room now and saw that his wife was sat up properly and fully covered. He smiled at her knowing full well what they were up to. But his wife it seemed honestly didn't remember about her meeting. "Are you sure it was yesterday?" she asked him puzzled. "Yesterday was Monday," she said as if that was a good enough excuse in itself.

"Yes, you made arrangements on Sunday saying that Harry wouldn't be back until late afternoon at the earliest and when we came by we figured he was hom..." he suddenly stopped "Damn." "You came by? So you know I was ok? How did you know he was back?" "I came across to see if you wanted to rearrange the meeting, intending upon not letting you know that we knew that Harry was home."

Harry was looking slightly confused at what was being said. "How did you know he was home?" she asked again. "He screamed," said David uncomfortably. "And sorry to call, I can see you two were busy," he said turning to leave. "Arrange it for half an hour, I'll go and get ready," she sighed. "No, no need Vicar," "Harry has work to do and so do I," she said getting up off the couch. She walked past Harry and stopped to lightly peck him, her hand slipped around him and she squeezed his bottom "I'll be back soon, get this work finished" she whispered in his ear before she went upstairs to dress. "Right, I best go gather everyone," said David clearing his throat. "Goodbye Harry," he said as he walked past and let himself out. "I guess I'll go back to work," he said scrubbing his face with his hands, the village does still confuse him.

Twenty minutes later his wife came downstairs dressed in her usual clergy wear. "Wow, you look odd with clothes on," he comment with humour. "Very funny Harry," she laughed lightly. She strolled over to the desk and took her diary come note book out the drawer, and gave Harry a quick kiss. "See you when you get home," he said watching her leave. "Bye Harry."

He had been working on this document for the last two hours and something wasn't adding up, he just couldn't figure out. He stood and headed up stairs for his bag he brought back from London, it had some documents that might help him but he couldn't see the bag anywhere. Now he thought about it, he hadn't seen it since he dropped it on his doorstep on Sunday night. Then a memory dawned on him, "_Morning Vicar, I found this bag on your door step."_Alice must have taken it home with her in her panic to get out of the house. Sighing he redressed in his jogging bottoms and hoodie and headed to Alice's house hoping she would be in. He knocked on the door and waited and he tried again, he was just about to leave when Alice opened the door. "Afternoon Harry, sorry I was in the kitchen," she said before her mouth formed a perfect 'O', "I'm not doing what you and Geraldine was doing. I hope you cleaned that side, it was a little unhygienic don't you think?" "Its aright Alice, just lets not talk about that hm?" he said hoping to stop this spreading around the village. "Ok Harry, what can I do you for?" "Did you mention that you took a bag off the doorstep yesterday?" "_Oouu _yes I did, it was a silly place to leave it wasn't you silly sausage," "I just forgot about it," he said not willing to explain himself, "What did you do with it?" he asked again. "Ooohhh it right here," she went back inside mumbling away, about something Harry didn't hear and came back out. "And I couldn't believe what he was wearing. Shocked him as well. Here you go Harry," she said handing him his bag. "Thank You Alice, look I don't mean to be rude but I must get back, I'm working a deadline and need papers from here," he said. "See you."

He headed back to the cottage and dug the paper work out, it all made sense now. He spent the next hour filling in the gaps and checking everything was correct. He checked his watch, this needed to be in London tomorrow, if he ran he could get it to the post office in time. He put it in an secure envelope, addressed it and quickly got dressed again, he was wondering why he bothered undressing, even if he was more comfortable in his boxers and t-shirt. He picked the envelope and his wallet up and jogged to the post office, he sent it special signed delivery guaranteeing it to get to London tomorrow. Saved him having to travel there and deliver it by hand. Leaving he decided he would go for a brisk jog, pulling his iPod Nano 2nd Gen out of his pocket he selected his Jogging play list and ran.

When he arrived home his wife still wasn't home, he went straight to the sink and drank. He caught his breath and started cooking their tea, sausages and mash with gravy, simple and tasty. Once everything was on he went upstairs to shower and came down with clean underwear and t-shirt. He was just mashing the potatoes when Geraldine walked in. "Something smells good," she said walking into the kitchen. He turned to face her, "Thanks, I just showered," he said smiling. He gave her a gentle kiss and sent her off upstairs to change, while he plated up.

She came down in her nightwear to a set table, candles, bottle of wine. "Wow, what's the occasion?" she asked taking the seat he pulled out for her. "Nothing, just wanted to make you a nice meal," he said pouring her a glass of wine. They ate in comfortable silence for a while until Harry asked how the meeting had gone and what took her so long. She told him about the massive argument between them all on whether or not they should book a famous act to sing at the Dibley summer fête. "It took over an hour for me to make them realise that Kylie Minogue, Eminem, Snow Patrol and The Pussycat Dolls would not perform for us and even if they agreed we had a budget to with-hold," she said tiredly. "And David didn't help, he just sat there and laughed most of the time, he said I was the one who gave them their voice so I should handle this." She chucked at the obvious love she had for those crazy people, who in turn made her crazy sometimes. "What you decided on then?" he asked taking a sip of wine. "That's the sad part, we still haven't decided on anything," she sighed. "After I booted that lot out I wanted to come home but I had work to do and so did you and if I'd have come home none of it would have been done after our rude interruption earlier. So I went to the office in the church, and I've wrote a good whack of my sermon for Sunday," she said proudly. "I'll amend it as the week goes on though. How about you? Did you get that work of yours finished," she said leaning to the side to try and view his rear end.

"Yes I did," he said laughing. "Go head to the couch and I'll bring us some ice cream through." He headed back to the kitchen, loaded the dishwasher and set it off. He opened her ice cream freezer and picked a random tub up and headed to the couch with two spoons. "Ooopss," said Geraldine, tipping some ice cream from her spoon to her chest, "I think you best clean this mess up Harry," she said with a playful tone. "Naaa it'll be fine, just use a tissue," he replied before putting a spoonful in his mouth. He looked over and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his wife's face. He placed the spoon and tub on the table, picked up a tissue and leaned over her to wipe it up. Her face was more precious, "I've a better idea," he said huskily dropping the tissue. He brought his mouth down her breasts, licking the ice cream up before bringing his lips to her, he pressed himself into her again like he had that morning, and she groaned as her hands began lifting the hem of his shirt, and she smiled, wondering how a man as wonderful as him, fell in love with her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you like this story send me a review.


End file.
